


Esto no es un ritual satánico

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Satanic Ritual, actually is just ennoshita making a movie, and narita ordening a pizza at the wrong time
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando uno trabaja en el delivery de una pizzería, un ritual satánico no es lo peor que podría presenciar. Esto es lo que trató de decirse Akaashi mientras miraba al misterioso castaño de túnica roja y manos ensangrentadas.<br/>O, Kinoshita realmente debería decirle a sus amigos que dejaran de filmar la pelicula cuando ordenaban pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esto no es un ritual satánico

**Author's Note:**

> [“im a pizza delivery person and i just delivered a pizza to someone in the middle of a satanic ritual and they gave me their number???” au](http://taniushka12.tumblr.com/post/116082272610/angiespeggy-list-of-trash-aus-i-need-immediately)

 

 

 

-Esto... no es lo que parece...

 Akaashi fijó su mirada en el chico rapado sentado en el piso, al lado de unos símbolos extraños que sospechosamente parecían un ritual satánico, y volvió a mirar a la persona en frente suyo. Era un joven de pelo castaño claro y ojos rasgados, posiblemente de su misma edad. Aunque eso poco importaba cuando sus manos estaban llenas de un líquido misteriosamente rojo y usaba una túnica marrón rojiza. 

 -...Claro-Respondió, tratando de mantener la calma. Con cuidado estiró las manos acercándole la pizza al castaño, con intención de tomar su paga y salir lo más rápido posible de ahí. Al parecer ese no era su día de suerte ya que el satánico empezó a negar con la cabeza.

 -¡En serio! Es solo que...llegaste en mal momento, pero esto no...No estamos...-Empezó a negar energéticamente con las manos, pero eso sólo causó una mancha roja en el uniforme de trabajo de Keiji con ese líquido extraño.-Ugh...-Susurró, antes de suspirar y tapar su cara con una mano.

 El morocho lo miró devuelta, sin saber muy bien si debía sentirse ofendido, o sentirse mal por el castaño, o temer por su propia vida. También había algo en esa situación que no podía evitar encontrar divertida. Tal vez pasar tanto tiempo con Bokuto y su amigo estaba alterando su sentido del humor. 

 -Está bien, sólo deme el dinero y...

 -Sí, sí, espera un segundo.

 El castaño entró a la casa y empezó a buscar plata en los cajones, mientras que Akaashi monitoreó el lugar con más profundidad. El living era tamaño regular, con techo no muy alto y una mesa al costado. Las luces estaban apagadas sacando una pequeña lámpara de pared, que iluminaba lo suficiente para dejarlo ver que había dos personas más además del castaño: El joven rapado sentado de piernas cruzadas en el piso que trataba de no verlo directamente, pero podía sentir su mirada sobre él cuando miraba para otro lado; Y luego estaba otro chico de pelo castaño oscuro, dejando una cámara digital en la mesa, justo antes de agarrar el bulto ensangrentado en el medio del símbolo, llevándolo a la cocina.

 Keiji tragó saliva y rápidamente miró para otro lado, cuando el primer castaño volvió con los billetes. Éste agarró la pizza y se la dio a su amigo en el piso, y luego se giró a Akaashi con una sonrisa apenada. Le dio los billetes en la mano, y luego empezó a escribir algo en un papel. 

 -Por favor, no llames a la policía, no necesitamos más problemas con ellos.-Keiji levantó una ceja pero no comentó nada, y aceptó el papel que le estaba dando el castaño o, como estaba escrito con tinta negra, Kinoshita.-Y en serio, no estamos haciendo ningún ritual satánico o algo así. Si quieres saber, éste es mi número y termino con esto en una hora-Dijo señalando el papel.

 Akaashi pestañeó un par de veces, sin saber muy bien qué decir en esa situación, pero igual asintió con la cabeza mientras guardaba el papel en el bolsillo. 

 -Bueno. Disfrute su pizza.

 -Gracias-Respondió Kinoshita, con una mano en la nuca.

 Y cerró la puerta.

 

 

 -¡Akaashiii! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Preguntó Bokuto, cuando entró en la pizzería minutos más tarde.

 -Presencié un ritual satánico.

 -¡¿Qué?!

 Ignoró los gritos de su amigo mientras que sopesaba la opción de llamar al castaño misterioso, y luego se maldijo mentalmente porque ¿por qué lo llamaría? No iba a llamar a la policía porque no era la primera vez que veía cosas extrañas mientras que entregaba pizzas, pero aun así era bastante extraño. Suficientemente extraño para querer llamarlo y escuchar una explicación. 

 Hm...

 La hora pasó lentamente, llevando pizzas a demás personas, y el misterio carcomiéndole la cabeza. Esperó unos cinco minutos más para no llamarlo justo en medio de una invocación zombi o algo así. 

 -¿Hola, quién es?-Dijo la voz detrás de la línea.

 -Soy Akaashi...-Silencio inundó el teléfono, hasta que recordó que no había dicho su nombre anteriormente-El que trajo la pizza, en medio de...

 -El ritual satánico, si...-Escuchó decir a Kinoshita, y luego escuchó más apresuradamente-¡Que no era un ritual satánico!

 -¿Qué era, entonces?

 -Una escena.

 -...Una escena...-¿Qué, estaban practicando para una obra con todos los efectos especiales, sangre falsa incluida?

 -Si, Ennoshita filma películas de vez en cuando y Narita y yo le ayudamos. 

 El chico con la cámara. Ese debía de ser Ennoshita y eso significaba que el chico sentado en el piso sería Narita. Una película, eso...tenía bastante sentido. No pudo evitar suspirar un poco más tranquilo. 

 -¿Y por qué me pediste que no llamara a la policía?

 -Porque ya una vez tuvimos problemas con ellos.

 -¡Varias veces!-Agregó una voz diferente, a lo lejos

 -Si...bastantes problemas tuvimos-Siguió Kinoshita, soltando una pequeña risa al final. Keiji no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. 

 Luego de eso el morocho preguntó un par más de cosas, sólo para estar seguro que no estaba pasando algo ilegal, pero terminó teniendo una relativamente normal conversación con el castaño. Hasta que en un momento el amigo de Bokuto, ese tipo con el pelo negro extraño, le recordó que su recreo laboral había terminado. Saludó a Kinoshita y éste dijo, antes de cortar.

 -¿Hay alguna forma de que sólo vengas tú cuando llamemos a la pizzería? Estaría bueno no tener que dar explicaciones cuando estamos cubiertos de sangre falsa y con símbolos extraños pintados en el piso.

 El morocho sonrió un poco, y respondió.

 -Trataré de hacer eso. Adiós.

 - _Bye!_

 Y ahí terminó su conversación. Ese día. 

 

 

 La cosa es, al final el morocho terminó diciéndole a Bokuto lo del supuesto ritual satánico para dejarlo tranquilo, y también para decirle la sugerencia de Kinoshita. No era que le gustara llegar en medio de situaciones extrañas como rituales satánicos o escenas de asesinato, pero tampoco quería que los metieran presos otra vez (porque al parecer pasó más de una vez).

 Así que desde ese día él fue el encargado de llevar las pizzas a ese departamento en específico. Con el tiempo empezó a quedarse cada vez más tiempo, preguntando cosas de las escenas o de la película, o simplemente charlando en general. Kinoshita le contó cosas sobre él, sobre sus amigos, sobre cosas de la vida, y poco a poco fueron formando una extraña amistad.

 Más de una vez terminaron charlando por teléfono (ahora que Keiji le dio su número a Kinoshita), e incluso fue usado de extra en una escena en que el protagonista pedía una pizza. En fin. Al final, no le sorprendió tanto cuando el castaño le hizo esa pregunta.

 -Akaashi, estuve hablando con los chicos y...bueno, ¿Querrías venir a ver la película con nosotros? Ennoshita la va a presentar en un festival de películas de terror y algunos amigos van a ir y... eso.

 Había algo raro en la forma en que lo decía, tal vez fuera por la forma en que rascaba su nuca, o como evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Y tal vez, por ese pálido color rosa que adornaba sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que lo preguntaba, Akaashi no pudo evitar sonrojarse también. Aunque a pesar de ello sonrió un poco, mientras respondía.

 -Claro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Más tarde en el festival de películas, Narita es el que le informa a Ennoshita que su amigo está muy ocupado besando al chico de las pizzas como para ver la pantalla.


End file.
